


lucky

by spockina



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby-centric - Freeform, Gen, Instrospection, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockina/pseuds/spockina
Summary: He’ll never be able to thank Athena enough.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Athena Grant/Michael Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> when i first started watching 911, i thought there was gonna be a lot of michael and bobby. back when i was active in the fandom, at some point some people started talking about it, and my itch for them returned with a vengeance, so i tried to do something about it, lol. ...turns out i didn't do a lot. i wrote this, and started writing what would come after this, and it just wouldn't come. i guess we'll just have to leave this here and hope it'll happen, someday.
> 
> so, here, have 600~ unbetaed words of bobby thinking
> 
> (ps: this is crossposted from tumblr and i had to figure out a title just so i could post this bitch grrrr)

Being in love with Athena was easy.

Falling wasn’t. 

Falling in love with Athena took a long time, and it stretched slowly. Every second of it made Bobby feel like his teeth were being pulled out one by one, no anaesthetic. 

Falling in love with Athena brought a relationship that wasn’t with Marcy, and with her came children that weren’t Bobby and Brook. Falling in love with Athena made Bobby realize that he still had a life to live, and that it didn’t have to be empty. He deserved happiness, and that, oh, that was terrifying.

But being in love with Athena… That was worth it. He’s not embarrassed to say that Athena saved him. Athena gave him strength to fight, gave him the desire to let everyone know he was new, safe, whole again. That they were together. That he knew how to love again. 

Getting married to Athena, loving Harry and May, all of that was easy. The hard part, he’s not ashamed to admit, Athena did. 

Athena saved him. 

He’ll never be able to thank her, or love her enough to match how much she did for him, but he’ll never stop trying, either. He’ll love Athena to the best of his ability, and he’ll protect their kids, and he’ll care for their father. He’ll love and protect everyone. That’s the only thing he can give them, fully, and he will.

They’re drunk, and he loves watching them.

It’s been a while since they last got like this. There’s always something going on – Buck is sick; May is at a party and she’ll call for them to pick her up; there’s a shift tomorrow; Athena has a shift tomorrow; they’re babysitting for Hen and Karen; everyone is over for friendly drinks; Harry’s hosting a sleepover. 

Something’s always happening. 

Not tonight, though. For the first time in quite a while, it’s just Bobby, Athena, and Michael, at home, sitting on the patio, no kids, and he watches the two of them as they’re three bottles of wine deep, some music flowing from the living room.

Bobby feels mellow, _is_ mellow like this. He’s fine with watching his loved ones, glad to be removed from the conversation, so that he can watch and enjoy.

They’re talking about May; she’s called them a little earlier today, told them all about university life. So happy she was glowing. Bobby was happy to see her so happy, happy to see that their life led them to be right there: sharing those moments, all of them together, all of them of equal importance in each other’s lives.

He knows he got lucky. He knows he’s lucky that he gets to watch them be happy and healthy (finally), together, that he gets to call them his.

_His._

Oh.

It shouldn’t be a surprise, he thinks. It really, really shouldn’t. In a way, it feels like the most natural thing, the next step that has been there all along. It still makes his breath catch, though, still makes his heart do a funny, complicated, tighten-and-release thing.

He should have seen it coming.

Falling in love with Athena was hard. Athena made him work, tooth and nail, to dig himself out, to make himself into a better man. Athena made him a better man, and so, in turn, falling in love with Michael was the easiest thing Bobby had ever done. So easy he didn’t even realize.

He knows he’ll have to do something about it, soon. He knows himself; knows he won’t be able to pretend like nothing’s happening inside his mind, his heart. And he will, he will. But for now, though. For now, he’s content to sit here, under the moon, the soft breeze around them making him shiver, as he watches the people he loves the most be happy around him.

He’ll never be able to thank Athena enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll love (and cherish, and reread...) any thoughts you have on this, so send 'em my way!!
> 
> you can find me [@spockinaa](https://spockinaa.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr :')


End file.
